


sin título #1

by allthingsgo



Category: Amar Es Para Siempre
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 11:30:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20275207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allthingsgo/pseuds/allthingsgo
Summary: no sé lo que es, un poco de todo un poco de nada pero muy gayluimelia en su piso





	sin título #1

“Luisita, la mesilla acá.”

Se escucha el sonido sordo de hombro contra pared. Un segundo después, un gruñido molesto. 

“Un  _ por favor _ mínimo, no…” Luisita se acomoda los pelos del flequillo como puede, soplando y sacudiendo, ya que tiene las manos ocupadas. Sí, ella insistió en subir la mesilla sola, pero esta cosa pesa un coño y después de dos pisos de escaleras cree que se le puede permitir un poco de refunfuñeo. 

“ _ Por favor _ , cariño,” se corrige Amelia, y Luisita no la puede ver muy bien desde aquí peleándose con la puerta pero ya sabe exactamente qué carita está poniendo. En eso, la puerta se abre grande, y Luisita baja la mesilla, la media sonrisa de Amelia ahí en plena vista. Justamente, es esa la carita. 

Luisita le levanta una ceja recelosa y empieza a avanzar con cuidado. De repente le cae un beso de sorpresa en la mejilla. “Mi amor.” Otro besito. 

“Venga, ya…” Luisita la empuja un poco, no queriendo mirarla porque si lo hace se va a reír y seguro se le cae la mesilla en el pie o algo igual de trágico. Amelia, sin riesgo de quedarse coja, sí que se permite una risa y pone una mano sobre el lumbar de Luisi, guiándola al espacio que señaló antes. Ahí entre el sofá y el televisor, donde Luisita la deja caer sin más. 

“Por fin.” 

Luisita resopla fuerte y sacude los brazos, las manos de Amelia deslizándose lentamente hacia al frente para envolverle en un abrazo desde atrás. Luisita se deja relajar al instante.

La mesilla es lo último que tenían que subir, la última pieza que faltaba para completar el salón de su nuevo piso. Bueno, en realidad no tan nuevo, porque aunque sea nuevo para ellas hace cinco días era el de María e Ignacio, ambos en estos minutos ya asentados en Boston. 

Luisita analiza las cortinas nuevas, el cambio de posición del comedor, la mesilla que acaba de colocar… y exhala fuerte. Fue ella la que insistió en remodelar, que si lo dejaban como estaba no dejaría nunca de echar de menos a su hermana. 

“¿Qué te parece?” susurra Amelia, sus tonos dulces erizando la piel de Luisita. Luisita cierra los ojos, inhalando hondo.

“Me duelen los brazos.” 

Otra risita de Amelia. Le da un beso en el hombro antes de preguntar: “¿Quieres ir a la cama?” 

Una media sonrisa le brota en los labios a Luisi. Amelia tanto lo dice con la intención de que Luisita descanse como con otros motivos que no involucran para nada descansar. Eso sí, siempre lo deja a la libre interpretación de Luisita, que lo tome ella como quiera y Amelia acatará. 

Pero es que ahora mismo, está muy cansada. Y la habitación sigue como su hermana la ha dejado.

“¿Todavía no has tocado la habitación, no?” Luisita se gira para mirar de frente a su novia. Levanta los brazos para posarlos sobre sus hombros y empieza a jugar con sus rizos. 

“Acomodé algunas cosas ayer.” Amelia inclina la cabeza hacia ella, chocando su frente suavemente contra la de Luisi. Luisita se olvida de los rizos y la mira con ojos grandes. “¿Estás triste por María, no?”

Luisita abre la boca como para decir algo, pero no está para nada preparada. Amelia le ha clavado la pregunta de sopetón, y es que a veces es como si utilizara su intuición como arma secreta. Luisita enfoca su atención de nuevo en su rizo favorito, que se le da mejor hablar de estas cosas si tiene algo que hacer con las manos. 

“... Un poco, sí.” Se fija solamente en la manera en que el rizo se desliza sobre su dedo como un anillo. 

Amelia, consciente de lo que intenta Luisita, no la deja minimizar lo que está sintiendo. Ella busca su mirada, siempre queriendo contacto. “¿La echas mucho de menos?” 

Luisita frunce el ceño. “Obviamente, Amelia.” A veces parece un interrogatorio la forma en que le habla. “Muchísimo.”

“Ya…” Amelia toma aire por la nariz, asimilando algo que de hecho ya sospechaba. Igual, no lo puede dejar. “Pero estuviste muy alegre en su despedida.”

“Bueno, tampoco iba a ir yo de ceniza para arruinar la fiesta.”

“Y cuando te pregunté ayer no me quisiste decir lo que te pasaba.”

Luisita suspira, empezando a fastidiarse con la forma en que Amelia está llevando esto. “Es que, Amelia…” 

Deja los rizos, que no la están ayudando en nada, y simplemente recuesta las manos sobre Amelia para darse un poco de distancia, en ese espacio entre su hombro y la base de su cuello. Amelia mantiene sus manos firmes sobre la parte baja de su espalda y sin ningún indicio de querer soltarla. 

“¿Qué pasa?” 

Luisita la mira dudosa por algunos segundos, pero con cada uno que pasa el calor de su abrazo la empieza a ablandar hasta que las palabras salen por sí solas. 

“Que cada vez que entro por la puerta solamente pienso en ella y lo que estará haciendo y si está bien, si-si la tía de Ignacio la está ayudando, si se siente sola…” 

Malditas las ganas de llorar que le han entrado ahora mismo, pero ni eso la detiene ahora que Amelia ha abierto la fuente. “Es que Amelia… antes podía caminar cinco minutos y la encontraba en el King’s ahora van cinco días y ni siquiera he podido escuchar su voz.”

“Cariño…” 

Está a tres segundos de sollozar, lo sabe. 

“Y no te quería decir que estaba mal por si pensabas que no quiero vivir contigo, que sí quiero, es lo que más quiero ahora mismo, estar contigo a solas sin hacer ni pensar en nada pero me está costando más de lo que imaginé mudarme aquí y-y...”

“Pero cariño, ¿cómo voy a pensar eso? ¿Si vamos meses buscando sin parar un piso para las dos?” 

“¡No sé! No lo sé.”

“Luisi…” arrulla Amelia, su tono tan suave como el roce de su pulgar sobre el pómulo de Luisita, limpiando sus lágrimas. "Que este piso te recuerde a María es lo más normal del mundo, y que la eches mucho de menos también." 

Luisita la mira, su garganta todavía ardiendo del llanto. 

"Vamos, que las dos eráis uña y carne. Lo seguís siendo." 

Luisita suelta un resoplido inocente al escuchar eso, con lo cierto que es. Amelia le sonríe con todo el amor del mundo. 

"No existe cantidad de kilómetros que pueda cambiar eso, Luisita." 

Un suspiro tembloroso es lo único que le sale de respuesta. Amelia no espera para abrazarla, para arroparla en sus brazos y quitarle todas las penas de la mejor manera que conoce: tomando sus dudas y haciéndolas aire, solo con escucharla. Cuando vuelve a exhalar, lo que echa de sus pulmones la hace sentir diez kilos más ligera. 

"Ay…" 

Amelia le da un beso en la sien. Luisita la apreta más fuerte, consciente de que quizá está derramando mocos sobre su hombro pero sabiendo a la vez que Amelia es tan buena que ni le va a importar. 

"La podrás llamar pronto, no te preocupes. O cuando esté instalada te llama a ti, igual, seguro te echa de menos tanto a ti como tú a ella." 

"Sí…" Luisita se limpia la cara, está vez en su propia manga. "Tienes razón." 

Atenta, Amelia le saca unos pelos de la frente. "¿Ya estás mejor?" 

La respuesta es sí, pero después de ese momento tan fuerte Luisita ya quiere pasar a otras cosas. "Hay que comprar nuevas cortinas para la habitación." 

Amelia se ríe, aflojando un poco los brazos para poner las manos ahora sobre las caderas de Luisita. 

"Estoy hablando en serio," insiste Luisi, uniendo sus manos detrás del cuello de Amelia. "Unas azuladas oscuras creo, y así combinamos todo diferente."

"Oye." Amelia la mira de reojo. Luisita se queda quieta, pensando en qué puede estar por venir, aunque por el brillo en sus ojos ya tiene una sospecha. "¿Es por esto que no hemos tenido sexo desde que nos mudamos?" 

Nada la hace más feliz que tener razón, sinceramente, más aún cuando se trata de las ganas de su novia. "¡Tú solo piensas en una cosa, eh!"

Amelia pone unos ojos enormes ante la burla de Luisi. "¡Que no, yo no! Pero, bueno, tanto  _ estoy cansada _ y una empieza a sospechar, eso es todo."

"Sí que estaba cansada, eh, si me has tenido subiendo muebles y cajas toda la semana, mujer.” 

“¡Yo te he ayudado siempre que me lo permitías!” 

“Sí sí, ya sé,” dice Luisita entre risillas. Ha estado usando el cansancio como excusa, pero obviamente no por falta de ganas de estar con su novia. Probablemente nunca le faltarán las ganas para eso. 

Echa el pelo de Amelia para atrás, y le saltan a la vista los tonos rosados empezando a brotar en su cuello. “Pero es que, piénsalo, nosotras en la cama de mi hermana y mi cuñado…” Se le arruga la cara por el disgusto. “No, gracias.” 

Amelia tararea, dándole la razón. “Te entiendo… pero para eso tenemos el sofá, ¿no?” 

“Amelia…” Luisita se muerde el labio al sentir el pequeño apretón que le da Amelia en la cadera. Esto va a pasar, pero primero va a dejar a Amelia colgando de su palabra todo el tiempo que pueda. “El sofá recién lo subimos anoche, y ahí sí que estaba muy cansada…” dice, su tono grave y solamente un poco atrevido. 

“Ah, ya,” susurra Amelia, feliz de seguirle el juego. “¿Y ahora, sigues cansada? ¿O tienes las fuerzas suficientes como para pasar un ratito juntas?” 

Amelia la besa, un beso rápido que casi la hace quejarse en voz alta de lo poco que duró. Luisita no sabe si la sonrisa triunfante que aparece en la cara de su novia o le da rabia o le remueve aún más, pero lo que sí sabe es que tiene que contraatacar. 

“Sabes, es que me siguen doliendo mucho los brazos.”

La sonrisa de Amelia no cambia, de hecho, lo único que hace es brillar aún más con la anticipación de lo que está a punto de decir.

“No hace falta que los uses.” 

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> loco eso no qué atrevida la amelia 
> 
> pero en serio no sabía cómo terminarlo lol


End file.
